


The Rest Was History

by amerithaikings



Category: Day6, GOT7
Genre: F/M, I have a teacher kink ok, M/M, Oops, Reader Insert, Teacher AU, Teacher x Student, Teacher-Student Relationship, got7 teacher, got7 teacher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikings/pseuds/amerithaikings
Summary: Im Jaebum makes a hot history teacher. That is all.





	The Rest Was History

"You got me feeling like a, feeling like a papillon!" Your trashy alarm rang out. You sighed into your pillow, eyes adjusting to the morning sun streaming in through your window. It was the first day of school, and you couldn't be less excited. You already knew you had a bad schedule, none of your friends were in your form and your teachers last year were so good you knew it could only go downhill. A large number of teachers had left at the end of last year due to the principal changing, so all you could pray was that these new teachers were alright. You'd also had to say a tearful goodbye to your volleyball coach, Mr Kageyama, last year as he was going into retirement, but he promised he was sending his best replacement. You had both volleyball and dance clubs on your first day, and you were both irritated and excited that you started your week with clubs.  
You said a grumpy goodbye to your mum, and made your usual commute to school. As soon as you found your locker you saw your best friend, Brian, waiting for you. You didn't even bother hugging him as you'd seen him the other day, where he was victim to around an hour of your ranting.  
"Excited?" He asked sarcastically, and you hit him on the arm.  
"Okay, damn, I get it. Who's your form tutor anyways? One of the new teachers?" He peered over your shoulder to look at your timetable.  
"Mr Bhuwakul, I just hope to god he's not dull. I have no clue who he is," you grumbled.  
"Hey, I'm sure he'll be nice!" He tried to cheer you up.  
Just then, the most beautiful two guys you'd ever seen walked past you. You tapped Brian furiously to get his attention.  
"Brian! Who are they. Are they students?"  
"First of all: ow. Secondly, I think they're wearing identification lanyards, so I believe they're teachers." He said, agitated and rubbing his abused arm.  
"Holy shit," you breathed, and started feeling more hopeful of the day already. 

It's not that you didn't like the people in your form, you just weren't close to them. While you were waiting for the mysterious Mr. Bhuwakul to arrive, you made friendly conversation with the two girls you knew best.  
"Hi guys! Sorry I'm a bit late, but I'm Mr. Bhuwakul, and I'll be your form tutor for the next two years! Sorry about the name- kinda difficult to pronounce, I know. So you're all excused if you get it wrong at first."  
Dear god. How many beautiful men had the school hired? He looked straight out of uni, with a model's physique- his legs seemed to go on for centuries- and his hair styled out of his face. His kind doe eyes crinkled at the outer corners when he smiled, and he had plump lips you couldn't seem to tear your eyes away from.  
"I teach drama, do any of you take it?"  
Fuck. You now regret dropping drama, no matter how much pain it caused you when you took it. You were mediocre at acting, yet the old teachers never failed to make you feel bad about your ability.  
A few of the students raised their hands, and Mr Bhuwakul's face lit up.  
"Okay guys, I'll try my best to learn all your names by Friday! Here are your timetables, and your homework diaries, and all the boring admin stuff" He said as he passed out various papers and books. You looked at your timetable and so many of the names were unfamiliar to you- Spanish,  
History, Literature and Music had new teachers. You could only hope that two of them were the beautiful men you saw earlier with Brian. Since English Literature was your first class, you guessed you'd find out. 

Brian had already saved a seat for you, with your other really good friend, Edward, on your other side.  
"How's the form tutor?" Brian asks, making you sigh dreamily at your model of a teacher.  
"He's incredible- seems really sweet and is downright gorgeous. I mean it,"  
"I need to see this guy-" Edward started to say, but he abruptly stopped as his mouth dropped open. You followed his line of vision to see one of the men you saw earlier enter the classroom. You quickly lifted his jaw shut and brushed your fingers through your hair, smoothing it down. He had immaculately styled pitch black hair, smooth skin free of imperfections and wide, beautiful eyes.  
"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Park and I'll be teaching you English Literature for this year." He said in a relaxed tone while placing all his stationery on his desk. He dragged a chair to the centre of the room, and you raked your eyes down his body. Good Lord, was it even legal to have an ass that perfect? Could you study Mr Park's ass for a-level?  
"Holy shit look at the butt on that man," Edward mumbled lowly and you could only nod in agreement.  
"Can I start calling him Mr Daddy? I want to start calling him Mr Daddy" You continued Edward's train of thought, the boy himself practically drooling, making the very straight Brian sigh.  
"Why are my friends so embarrassing." He whispered in defeat as he hung his head.  
As Mr Park introduced your set texts for the year, you found you couldn't really take your eyes off of his lips. They were perfectly curved and had the exact amount of plumpness in the centre, and the way his cheeks became pronounced when he talked was adorable. He had a soothing voice that somehow didn't bore you as he explained that you would be studying Othello and Much Ado About Nothing, as he was really excited to explore the parallels between the theme of infidelity in both a comedy and a tragedy. Watching him become so engrossed in talking about his subject made you even more "in love" with him than you already were, and you probably looked like a classic ditzy schoolgirl as you gazed at him.

The double lesson flew by and before you knew it, students were scraping their chairs back and closing their books.  
"Don't be strangers! I am new so feel free to say hi in the hallways, et cetera!" He called after the class, and as you were leaving the classroom you turned back to flash a smile in his direction.  
You practically had a heart attack when you almost bumped into the other Beautiful Man™ from earlier waiting outside the classroom. He looked down at you and you felt all breath instantly leave your body. You got a good look at his face- and you were awed by the sharp cheekbones and thin and straight eyes, his dark brown hair pushed back to reveal his forehead. His nose had a slight bump towards the bridge but you considered this imperfection perfectly suited to his face. You barely get to ogle at his perfectly formed Cupid's bow before someone pushes you from behind, and you mumble a quick apology at the man.  
As soon as you're out of earshot, you "collapse" against Edward and fan yourself.  
"Dear LORD. Did you see him? Who is he? How can I marry him?"  
"I hope to god that he isn't any of your teachers or else I'm never going to hear the end of this" Brian grumbled.  
"Well I know he's not my art teacher, that title still belongs to good old Mr Bunting" you sighed as you dreaded your next double period. 

You were completely exhausted mentally from art, yet you valiantly trudged to the dance studio, ready for a new season of choreographies. You placed your bag in the pile with the others, and greeted your instructor. You noticed an incredibly tall guy crouching next to her, scrolling through music on a phone. Was he a student?  
"Alright everyone, I think everyone's here. I'd like to start off by introducing my protege, Yugyeom! He'll be teaching this choreo, and if he does a good job then he'll be replacing me next term. I'm really sorry to say I got a job at an incredible dance studio that'll unfortunately take up most of my time."  
Your heart sank a little, but then Yugyeom stood up straight and turned towards the class. You didn't know how many times you could fall in love in a single day.  
He had Bambam's model physique, except he was taller and had different facial features. He had high cheekbones and perfect eyes, paired with a jet black (almost coconut-esque) hairstyle that suited his face shape incredibly. He wore an oversized graphic t-shirt tucked into some black skinny jeans, making him look way cooler than you could ever hope to be in your plain sports-casual gear.  
"Hi guys! I'm Yugyeom, and I thought I'd start out teaching you a choreo to a song by one of my favourite artists!"  
Yugyeom then proceeded to quickly demonstrate the choreography to "Wrist" by Chris Brown, and you tried to stop your mouth falling open at the fluidity with which he danced. He danced with a sense of controlled casualness, looking cool yet being able to stop his body and lock it.  
After 20 minutes of trying to keep up with him, the club was over and you were sweating gallons. Could you get this guy's number? He's technically not a teacher right? Either way, you knew you wouldn't get it covered in sweat like you were, so you chose to deodorant up and go meet your friends for lunch.

 

"Stop. Staring."  
You were sitting at lunch and Brian had broken your concentrated longing after the mysterious teacher.  
"Goddamn you Brian Kang."  
"Who's she staring at?" Your friend Wonpil asked, squished between Edward and his boyfriend, Sungjin. You had just managed to squeeze all your friends on one table, and that was after throwing an intimidating look at the year 7s, prompting them to move up.  
"One of the new teachers-she thinks he's the hottest thing since Mr Flemming" Edward said, looking down at his food to avoid your pointed glare at his comment.  
Jae, sitting next to you, gasped.  
"I never thought she'd get over him."  
"He moved schools two years ago!" You retorted.  
"Dowoon, can you please hurry up, I need to get my stuff for next period" Brian whined, looking to Dowoon, who was leisurely picking at his dessert.  
"______, do you have history next?" Jae asked, and you nodded. 

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who took off his glasses, threw them in the pool, and proceeded to tearily belt sing for you by exo after only four shots!" You giggled with Jae while hiking up to your history classroom on the second floor.  
"Ok ok, but that does not beat the time you got so drunk you-" Jae was cut off by you hitting him in the chest sharply. There he was, sitting at the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. Your heart practically leapt out of your chest. No one else was there, making the whole encounter kind of awkward.  
"Okay, ow? Wh- oh," He trailed off, and strode to the front and centre of the room and placed his bag on the desk. What in bloody hell was he doing.  
"Since I'm all set up and you two are early, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Mr. Im, and you are..." he looked on his monitor to see your school photo. Dear lord.  
"Ha, yeah, I hate that photo so much... it was taken two years ago and I'd just gotten a haircut I wasn't happy with-"  
This time it was Jae's turn to elbow you to stop talking.  
"______, right? And Jaehyung?"  
"Just Jae is good."  
"______, I see you have English with Mr Park?"  
You nodded, still burning with embarrassment from your ramble.  
"Ah, he's one of my best friends from university. If he ever gives you too much work, come straight to me, okay?"  
His eyes became thin crescents when he smiled and your heart just about melted, and you managed to nod again. Other students were trickling in, so he broke your gaze as he made sure his PowerPoint was up and running.  
As Mr Im introduced the course and went over the syllabus, you could tell this would be both beneficial and fatal for you. Beneficial as you knew you'd make extra effort in order to get on his good side, yet bad for you as you needed to put in more work to not be distracted by him.  
You listened and took notes when he talked to you, and wrote the homework down on your hand so you'd see it straight away and remember to do it instead of procrastinate the way you were so accustomed to doing.  
You were upset by the fact it was only a single period, and made sure to say goodbye to Mr Im before sullenly leaving to go to Spanish with Jae.  
"Yo, you've got Mr Tuan too right? Who is he?"  
"I have no clue but ohmygod Jae. I have a feeling my history grades are about to skyrocket."  
"Ugh, please just talk to Edward about this, I'm not in the mood to pretend to swoon over guys for you"  
You sighed but nodded, traipsing to the other side of the school for your single period of Spanish.  
You heard excited whispers from all the girls in that classroom as the boys sat on the desks.  
"Okay guys, it's Spanish, calm down" you muttered to Jae, making him laugh.  
"Oh my god, have you heard?" An acquaintance of yours squealed. She was called Sophie, and she was dumb, blonde and high-pitched. You sighed and shook your head, her giving you no clue as to what you may or may not have heard.  
"About the gorgeous teacher?" She continued.  
"Mr Im?"  
She shook her head.  
"Mr Park?"  
"No..."  
"Mr Bhuwakul-"  
"No! The new Spanish teacher!"  
"Ok, no, hold on, this man literally cannot be more attractive than the others! If he were-"  
You noticed Sophie behind you pressing her lips together, amusement all over her features. That was when Jae kicked you and you turned around to ask what he was doing when you had just started your rant.  
"Hi guys, I'm Mr Tuan, you guys can all sit down,"  
Dear god he was pretty. His eyebrow was raised slightly and he looked at you with a small smirk gracing his features as you scraped your chair backwards, feeling your face burning. Jae jokingly pressed a hand to your hot cheek, but you swatted it away. How long had he been standing there?  
He was small, but cute yet sexy. His shirt engulfed him yet the sharpness of his face and cheekbones contrasted this adorableness. His Cupid's bow was sharp and his lips were full, and his eyes were quite mesmerising. When he smiled you could see hints of sharp, white canines that you only wanted to see more of. This was the most thankful you'd ever been for your school.  
Mr Tuan ran through the tenses you'd need to learn and briefed the class on them, and then set you on an exercise to put them to use. As you were working through the questions, you and Jae an unstoppable team when it came to español, he walked around to check on his students. You managed to look up basically as his crotch was in your face, his head crooked round to check your sheet. You could feel yourself turning red as you leant back and shoved your head downwards.  
You could only be thankful for the single period followed by a free. You had accidentally touched Mr Tuan's hand as he was handing out the homework, and that combined with the rest of the lesson was too much awkward contact for one day. 

"Hey, you're done with lessons right? Want to head home together?" Brian asked once you'd reconciled at your lockers and you'd caught him up.  
"Can't, sorry, volleyball practice" you tried to say though the bite of Brian's after school muffin you'd taken.  
You watched him walk away and promptly spent your free period scrolling through your phone upside down hanging off a desk in an empty classroom with Edward.  
"I found my form tutor's Instagram, and I found the dance 'protege' but I can't find anyone else..."  
Edward was pouring popcorn from a bag straight into his mouth, humming and scrolling through his (undoubtedly full of pretty boys) tumblr dashboard.  
"Shouldn't you guys be in class?" Came a voice from the door. You straightened and immediately regretted your previous position when you saw it was Mr Im, as your shirt had pooled up around your chest and was starting to expose your bra. You readjusted yourself, as you stammered. Edward saved you, replying,  
"We have a free period. She has volleyball after school and I'm not leaving for solidarity, because I'm a good friend."  
"Ah, I see. And ______, just for the future, lying like that makes the blood rush to your head," he paused, taking a moment to drink your flushed face in. "So I wouldn't if I were you."  
He winked and carried on walking, and you turned to look to Edward with wide eyes and your jaw dropped, to find him wearing a similar expression.  
"Was he just-"  
"Flirting?!" Edward finishes your thought.  
You used a folder lying on the desk next to you to fan yourself, overwhelmed by the interaction. 

By the time you got to volleyball practice, you'd analysed every syllable Mr Im had said to you. Edward left you to go home and your mood dropped when you remembered your favourite sports teacher had left- you just prayed this new coach wouldn't be too exercise-y. There was a reason you didn't take up rowing.  
Given not everyone had gotten out of lessons, you were alone save for a boy setting up the court. You didn't think you'd seen him before, but since you could only see the back of his head, you couldn't be sure.  
"So, are you new to the club?" You ventured, trying to make conversation as he tied the net and you brought the balls out. He jumped, clearly unaware of your existence.  
"Ah! Hi! Yes, I'm the new coach, Jackson." He beamed and stretched a hand out. Coach? Not to be rude, you firmly believed first impressions weren't everything, but... he kind of lacked in the height department. However, he was broad and muscular, his thighs in particular catching your eye at their sheer beauty, and you could tell he was probably a spiker.  
"Hi, I'm ______" you took his hand and smiled up at him. You lost your breath momentarily as you gazed up at his puppy-round eyes, and you fully took his face in. He was beautiful- extremely cute (the little dip in his smile in the centre of his mouth reminding you much of a pokemon), but when he let go of your hand and pushed his medium brown hair away from his face you couldn't help but think "damn." His jaw was sharp and while at first his eyes appear large and adorable, when he tilted his head back they became dangerously sexy. At first you thought the school hiring hot-as-hades men was a blessing, but now you just saw it as an attack from every angle imaginable.  
"How long have you been playing?" Jackson asks, craning to continue tying the net. This lifted his shirt to reveal a small expanse of tanned back, showing off back dimples due to how low-slung his shorts were. You forgot how to speak.  
After a slightly too long amount of time, you managed to spit out, "Three years. I'm a middle blocker, but my personal speciality is serving"  
Once he'd finished with the net he leant against the wall of the sports hall, looking like the sexy basketball player of your dreams.  
"Show me,"  
He took you by surprise- and you immediately knew any serve you'd attempt would be shite.  
"N-now?"  
"We still have around five minutes before everyone else gets here, and we do have a fully set up volleyball court..."  
He sensed that you're still apprehensive, so he jogged over to the other side of the net, placing himself perfectly.  
"Here, serve and try to make sure I don't get it." He readied himself and you tossed the ball in the air, doing a run-up and jumped. The heel of your palm slapped the ball just right, and you aimed to follow through to the area of the court that would be just out of Jackson's reach, yet too far back for the player in front to get it.  
Unfortunately, he's quick on his feet- extremely so- and after a moment of staggering returned the ball perfectly.  
Unfortunately for him, you're a great middle blocker. You used your hands and jumped to shield the ball from getting any further and felt an immense sense of pride when you hear the loud smack of the ball hitting the court.  
"I'm impressed!" He praises, walking back over to your side of the net.  
"But, with the serve, if you want to get it to cut downwards to fast the opponent won't even know what hit them..."  
He showed you how to maximise your strength through your hand movement, his hands feather-light on yours, guiding them. When he drops his (too muscular) arms, his right hand accidentally grazes your hip and you resist the urge to jump.  
And then two loud girls stroll in, ruining whatever moment there was. 

While you could tell Jackson was going to be a fantastic coach by the end of the session, your thighs were aching and you're sure you couldn't look less attractive, hair slightly matting to your forehead as a result of the rigorous warm-ups and exercises he made you do. If he could only ease up on that, your team and him would get on like a house on fire.  
You ended up sitting behind some other girls from your club on the bus home, and you paused your music to eavesdrop on their loud and chirpy conversation.  
"So! Hot!"  
"And when he was sweaty at the end it literally felt like looking at a Greek sculpture"  
"Hopefully with the arms"  
"Hopefully with a bigger dick too," you thought, suppressing a laugh at their excited chatter about Jackson. 

Once you got home you felt you kind of needed to take a cold shower to rid yourself of all the inappropriate thoughts about teachers that ran through your head in the past eight hours. Oh god, would you have to deal with this every day? Not that you were really complaining, you got to ogle at hot men for hours on end while kind of receiving an education. It is what it is. You still hadn't met the new music teacher, and for once you were hoping his looks would be of the school's (frankly very low) standard of previous years, just so you wouldn't have to deal with any more strain on your heart.  
You made sure to do the homework Mr Im had set you straight away. This was a feat for you, and you even received a bunch of applause emojis in response when you sent it to your friends' group chat, "headassery anonymous". Brian asked where the girl he knew and loved went, Jae asked if you'd been probed and Dowoon wondered if you'd finally started a new page of your life. You then proceeded to tell him that you'd literally fantasised over every new teacher you had today, and he replied, "nevermind. You're still the same overly thirsty girl you always were."  
Well, at least you could admit it.

"See, this is why I hoped you wouldn't get him as a teacher. You won't shut up-"  
"But it was full on flirting! Surely that breaks some kind of rule-" you stopped your intense conversation with (more like at) Brian because the devastatingly attractive teacher in question was walking down the same corridor as you, in the opposite direction. When you were close enough he flashed you a smile and you waited until he turned the corner to continue.  
“How illegal is it-“  
“Illegal enough!”

You would literally have to cross yourself whenever Mr Im walked by you, and you could smell his cologne or turn around to get a *ahem* view of him from the back. It didn’t help that practically every period you became more and more flustered- be it from Mr Tuan and his devious flirtatiousness, Mr Park and his too-perfect face, Mr Choi, your music teacher, who was the sweetest man you think you’d ever met (yet also too attractive to be allowed in a school)... In short, school became beautiful torture. 

“_______? Do you have anything to add?” Mr Park asked, probably thinking you had something to say by the way you were staring. You quickly thought up some bullshit reading of the poem you were studying, and to your surprise, Mr Park actually agreed and called it a very insightful reading. You heard a knock at the door and none other than Mr Im popped his head in the door.  
“Jin- I mean, Mr Park, do you have a board pen I could use?”  
Mr Park chuckled lightly at the formality, but rummaged around the desk anyways. You let your eyes travel to the God that is Mr Im, to find he was already looking at you, and you felt your heart jump a little as you quickly looked away.  
“Here you go,” Mr Park handed it over and you have to regretfully internally say goodbye to Mr Im.  
You sigh wistfully, quiet so only the people directly next to you can hear- Brian, to your left, rolls his eyes and plonks his head in his hands.

You notice an increase in your awareness of how you dress- while jeans and an old hoodie may have been okay pre-beautiful men, you certainly didn’t deem it okay now. Every week was (mediocre, budget) fashion week as far as you were concerned, and you took serious time in the morning making sure your outfit looked fly and your face looked presentable. 

You don’t think you’ve ever felt prouder than when Mr Bhuwakul bent down to look at you for a second before cheerfully spouting, “Hey, I like your makeup!”, making you internally squeal. It’s not every day one garners compliments from a literal god. 

“Nice block!” Jackson called out, giving you a thumbs up as you beamed in appreciation. Jackson was an amazing coach, and he knew just when to praise you to make you ecstatic and work harder. Although it was freezing, you were sweating so much (attractive, of course) that you had to take off your hoodie. When you did so, however, you unknowingly half brought your t shirt with it, and when your sweatshirt was over your head you yanked the shirt down over your stomach and back as quickly as possible, only imagining how red you were. But when you jogged back over to the court, you saw Jackson was just as red as you were- it was adorable.

You’d really tip-toed the line of school dress code one Thursday, deciding on a top that made your chest look great, if at the risk of showing too much cleavage. When you met your friend group in the classroom you usually hung out in, you were met with a whistle from Edward and some raised eyebrows.  
“You look hot in that, like, really hot” Wonpil said, and Sungjin let out a low whistle. If they weren’t dating each other, you’d be kind of weirded out.  
You couldn’t help but feel it was true though. You flashed a smile and fluffed your hair, getting ready for first period with Mr Tuan. 

“While your master plan may be to fuck some teachers, have you ever considered that there are guys, I don’t know, your age?”  
Brian had asked, and you laughed. 

“Brian, come on, you need to understand I don’t actually expect to sleep with any teachers- it’s just funny, ok? Although if I did maybe I’d have a better chance of the grades I need to get into Yale...”  
Any look of relief that had passed over Brian’s features soon left as he rolled his eyes. 

Besides, you could tell the teachers- at least, Mr Tuan- knew what you were up to, raising a slight eyebrow and showing off his perfect teeth in an amused smile. It was a game to you, and nothing more. 

As you waited in the lunch queue with Edward, you tried really hard to pay attention to whatever he was talking about, but a certain teacher at the front of the queue keeping track of how many people entered the lunch hall at once had your attention. When you finally got to the front of the queue, Mr Im looked at your attire and raised his eyebrows slightly.  
“You must be quite cold,” he ventured, a smile playing at his lips. Your mouth dropped slightly open in feigned shock.  
“That comment has to be against School safeguarding rules, Mr Im...” you shot back, an impish smile gracing your features.  
“I’m just caring for your safety, Miss _____. In you go,” he shooed you inside, and Edward mentally prepared himself for a lunchtime of analysing everything Mr Im just said. 

You took all your frustration (in many senses of the word) out in volleyball, not that Jackson’s feather-light touches helped at all. Sometimes it was hard to look away from him, the light that simply radiated from his face was too addicting. This particular day he was wearing shorts, too, and your eyes were glued to his muscular thighs and the outline of his ass (it was an amazing sight). In fact, so amazing it distracted you to a point where you weren’t really paying attention to the club at all, the whole events of the day getting you into a tizzy. Therefore you were hardly prepared when a volleyball from the court to your right flew over, evidently meant to be a hard spike, and hit you with a crap tonne of power on the head. You crumpled, knees giving out, your head hitting again on the floor as you swore and could feel your face turn bright red in embarrassment.  
“_____! Are you okay?” Jackson called, immediately running over to you. You couldn’t focus on much, your vision swimming slightly, and you winced.  
“Um...” you trailed off, your head filled with the pounding of your heartbeat and pain.  
“Come on, I’ll take you to the nurse.” And with that Jackson helped you up, guiding you by the crook of the arm carefully to the nurse. When you were around halfway there you felt Jackson stop.  
“What happened? Is she alright?” You heard a voice ask.  
“Yeah, I run volleyball and she was hit pretty hard on the head, I’m just taking her to the nurse.”  
“No, no- you get back to your club. I’m her history teacher, I’ll make sure she gets there alright.”  
At the words “history teacher” you forced yourself to look up, finally looking back at the concerned face of Mr Im. You felt your heartbeat speed up.  
Jackson still looked slightly wary of him, but when he asked you if it was okay, you nodded.  
“Feel better, ok?” Were his parting words, and you smiled gratefully at him.  
You turned back to Mr Im, all of a sudden feeling self conscious in your running shorts that barely covered your behind.  
The two of you walked in silence for a bit, before he spoke up.  
“I didn’t know you played volleyball.”  
“Yep, have since I joined the school. It’s the only sport I enjoy.” When he didn’t reply for a second, you continued, “You were right, by the way... I am cold.”  
This got his attention, and he angled his face to look down at you with a look that can only be described as sweet and sincere. Your still woozy vision barely caught his eyes travelling down your body before snapping back up. You knew you really shouldn’t be talking, the drowsiness basically eradicating your speech filter, but you did anyways.  
“You and Mr Park are really cute friends. I love it when teachers are friends, it’s sweet.”  
You were babbling. Just to talk to Mr Im about something, anything.  
He laughed lightly in response.  
“I’ll make sure to tell him we’re ‘cute’. I remember how happy I was to find out he got a job here too. It’s kind of weird though, seeing him working, like a real adult. He’s always been a teen in my mind, if that makes sense.”  
“Not gonna lie, I can’t see you two as rebellious teens carrying out shenanigans together, drinking underage, sneaking out til late, et cetera. You don’t seem like the type.”  
“No, you’re quite right. Drinking, yes. But Jinyoung was always the type to just get really tired and would inevitably fall asleep on me, so we stopped relatively soon. It was always just nice having him, as an unrelenting force of support and friendship. It’s nice to know he’s still there for me,”  
You knew you should’ve let Mr Im bask in the golden memories of his teenage years shared with Mr Park, but you still had very little filter.  
“Not helping the gay rumours though.”  
At this, Mr Im choked on nothing, making you burst out in delirious laughter.  
“I’m kidding! Not that it’s any of my business or that I would care if you were. Three of my best friends are gay. In fact, two of them are dating each other,” And you were off again.  
“Funny. But just for the record, I’m not gay.” You noted two things about this statement: the emphasis he placed on it and the fact nothing was cleared up about Mr Park. Interesting.  
“Well, here we are. Come see me at the end of the day to let me know you’re alright, okay?” Mr Im left you at the door of the nurse and you gave him a slight wave, suddenly feeling much warmer and more fluttery. If that was possible. 

You were only diagnosed with a minor head injury, and after a few hours and some painkillers registered by the nurse, you felt fine. You still made sure to keep your promise, and at the end of the day you said goodbye to your friends to stop by the history office. You looked through the small window in the door of the office and were relieved to find Mr Im was sitting at his desk, looking undeniably sexy with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of slightly rounded glasses on. This had to be what people saw at the gates of heaven, there was no earthly explanation for it.  
You knocked tentatively, seeing his face soften once he turned around and saw who was at the door. He beckoned you to come in, and you mentally prepared yourself for the encounter with the demi-god. If he could even be called that- at this point you kind of thought he must’ve originated straight from Olympus, there was no “demi” about it.  
“Hi, uh, come sit down” Mr Im said hurriedly, moving stacks of paper from a chair to a pile on the desk.  
“So. How are you feeling?” He propped his head in his hands, and with the addition of the glasses you can’t help but feel he looked adorably childlike.  
“Um, I’m feeling a lot better now. Thank you for looking after me, and I’m sorry if any of my random babbling was inappropriate...” you felt almost as though you’d been scolded, yet he’d given no indication that he was mad at what you’d said.  
“Don’t worry about it! However...” he trailed off in a small sigh.  
“However?” You asked, your heart speeding up from stress that you were actually in trouble.  
“If you were cold, why didn’t you change?”  
You had changed, of course, out of your gym gear, but into the outfit he had commented on earlier in the day. You didn’t have anything else to wear, you wanted to say, but you had a feeling no response was the right one.  
“I’m... sorry? I don’t really have anything else with me...” you ventured, feeling the tips of your ears getting hot.  
“When you wear stuff like that, ______, it makes me want to do things very against the safeguarding rules of the school. And the world.” He sighed again, rubbing his hand across his face as he leant back in his chair. Your heart was going at 200 miles an hour, beating against your ribcage as your curiosity was piqued to the max.  
After a beat of silence, you dared to ask.  
“Like what?”  
Life felt like it was going too slowly as Mr Im looked at you, really looked at you, and got out of his chair, leaning forward on the arms of yours. You looked up at him through your lashes before he erased the space between you entirely, pressing his soft, warm lips against yours.  
You couldn’t believe this was happening. How would you ever bring yourself to believe this was happening?!  
You could feel he was holding himself back, so you grabbed his collar and tugged him closer, in any attempt to deepen the bruising kiss. You then realised how uncomfortable this position must be for Mr Im- you knew his first name was Jaebum, but still didn’t feel right calling him that- and, though you really didn’t want to, broke away.  
“Oh my god. I... I never actually was going to do that, ever. Please, just forget it happened and don’t tell anyone. I’m... I’m so sorry.” He sounded genuinely ashamed of himself as he ran a hand through his already perfectly tousled hair. You stopped his apology by looking up at him coquettishly.  
“Mr Im,” you spoke lowly and seductively. “How can I forget what just happened? At least finish what you started...”  
You felt yourself sound more needy than you wanted and realised that you’d finally got him to break, forced yourself through the crack in his composure and you didn’t want to back out.  
The way Mr Im stared at you, clear want in his eyes made you shift in your chair, the gaze hot and heavy on you. He had stopped everything, and you were left completely clueless as to what he was thinking.  
For a second your heart stopped as Mr Im walked to the door, and you were terrified that he would walk out, end this encounter and leave you in a state of shame and embarrassment.  
Instead, he locked the door. Since when did offices have locks in them? In a school?  
He pulled the shutter down over the small window, and you were left wondering why the school would ever... seemingly encourage this sort of thing.  
Once Mr Im locks the door, you expected him to walk back over to you. But he didn’t- instead, he leaned back against the wall with his arms folded, a smirk making its way onto his face.  
In turn, you could feel yourself blush, and he chuckled.  
“You’re so cute, so beautiful... what am I going to do with you?”  
Your heart fluttered at his words, and you beamed inwardly at the praise. Maybe it was this that made you gain confidence, enough to say:  
“Whatever you want,” and moreover add, “Sir.”  
At this his eyebrows shot up. You didn’t tend to call teachers “sir” or “miss” at your school, but you just had to attempt getting him riled up in retaliation to the way he so easily flustered you.  
“On the desk.”  
You rushed to comply, hurrying to the desk almost embarrassingly quickly and tentatively sitting on the hard wood. In a way you wished Mr Im had more papers on it, just to see if he’d fulfil the cliche of sweeping the documents off the table in a bold romantic gesture. But this wasn’t romantic, was it?  
He strolled to you languidly, his casualness making you more antsy in turn.  
He attached his lips to yours once again, with less fervour than previously but instead a slow sensuality. He moved onto your neck, kissing and sucking marks into the sensitive skin. You let out a sigh and felt Mr Im smirk against the love bite he just created. At the realisation he was sucking hickeys into your uncovered skin, the cogs in your brain started working again.  
“Shit, Mr Im, I don’t have a scarf or anything to cover-“  
But your mind fogged instantly at the hand making its way up the inside of your skirt-clad thighs.  
His fingers ghosted over the cloth of your panties and you gasped, slightly embarrassed by how damp they already were.  
You felt him slowly pull the garment down to your ankles where you shyly stepped out of them. Instead of leaving them pooled on the floor, Mr Im picked them up and pocketed them, making you raise your eyebrows at him in shock.  
“You won’t be needing these,” He half-explained.  
You could feel your mouth open as his eyes scanned hungrily, and you’d never felt so exposed to anyone in your life.  
But you didn’t feel uncomfortable, you just knew that you had to have him- now.  
When Mr Im returned to you, he simply ran his fingers up and down your thigh, and you genuinely thought you were going to die of anticipation.  
Luckily, you didn’t have to wait long until Mr Im plunged two fingers into your waiting centre, and you cried out.  
“Shh, angel, we don’t want anyone hearing us, do we?” Mr Im started loosening his tie, pulling it up and over his head before placing it around your head, and tightening it as a gag around your mouth.  
He brought his lips down to the shell of your ear.  
“Now you can be as loud as you want.”  
Mr Im picked up his pace immediately, switching his attention to your clit.  
Your muffled moaning increased in franticness, so close to the edge, until Mr Im pulled away completely, making you throw your head back in annoyance.  
“All in good time, baby” Mr Im smirked, placing his fingers into his mouth.  
As he started undoing his belt you subconsciously opened your legs a little wider, transfixed.  
“Wait.”  
You groaned, growing more and more frustrated with each passing second. He quickly pulled your gag down so his tie hung loosely around your neck.  
“I-I... I just want to make sure that you’re sure you want to do this, you know?” Mr Im sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly tousled hair.  
You grabbed Mr Im by the back of the neck to connect your lips again.  
“I’m sure” you smirked, allowing him to exhale in relief.  
“Thank God,” he breathed against your neck as he finished undoing his belt. “And please, call me Jaebum”  
“Just fuck me, Jaebum” you whispered against his hot skin.  
You could hear him tearing what you could only assume was a condom, and you mentally hit yourself for not asking if he had one beforehand.  
As soon as he bottomed out into you, you wished you had the time around your mouth. It was so impossible to keep quiet that Jaebum mistook it for pain at first.  
“Shit, are you okay?” He groaned, trying to put away his own feelings to focus on yours.  
“Y-yes, please... Just, m-move” you whined, hands coming up to clutch his broad back desperately.  
Jaebum picked up a dizzying rhythm in no time, spurred on by the dangerousness of what you were doing or just you yourself.  
“Let me try something,” Jaebum stopped for a second and you thought you were going to start crying from how on-edge you were. You felt him lift you off the desk and place you upright. You weren’t even with it as you felt yourself be bent over the large wooden surface.  
From this new angle Jaebum had you a complete, total, whimpering mess. You couldn’t even find it in you to moan properly, which was probably best.  
“Jesus Christ, please tell me you’re close” he groaned and all you could do was nod weakly. He sped up impossibly, and as soon as you felt his hand find its way to your clit, you knew it was over. You came with a shudder and a whimper, as you felt yourself clench around him.  
You rode out your high just as Jaebum was reaching his, and you could feel tears forming at how rough he was being, given how oversensitive you felt. You let out a small sob of pleasure when he finally orgasmed, still not fully recovered.  
As you slowly regained the energy to move, Jaebum cleaned you carefully and propped you up so you were sitting.  
“That was something else” you laughed, and he kissed your forehead. He moved your hair away from your face and winced at the marks he’d sucked into your skin.  
“Do these hurt?” He asked as he gently grazed a hand over them. “You look like you fell on a hoover or something.”  
You shook your head as you looked up at the glowing, beautiful man in front of you. He looked so concerned, a little crease formed in between his brows, that your heart pounded just a bit faster.  
“Mr- uh, Jaebum. I should probably be getting home, but I want you to know that I’m willing to try to keep this a secret. There’s only one year of school left for me, so if you want to...”  
“Yes. Yes, yes yes” he mumbled against your lips as he kissed you again. You could feel the corners of your mouth turn up involuntarily, and when you broke away from the kiss, Jaebum sped around to his chair.  
“What are you doing?”  
He dug around for a bit, ignoring your question, before triumphantly producing a scarf from inside his bag. He carefully wrapped it around your neck, untucking your hair, and kissed you on the nose before you finally left his office with a wave.  
It was only when you left the school and felt the front door lock behind you, and felt the breeze of the outside world that you realised.  
That bastard still had your panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Oop this is classic me being thirsty!! I’ve acc done quite a few reader inserts but I know people don’t like them as much so I don’t think I’ll post them all,,,


End file.
